the_lads_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Werrirund
Overview Werrirund is widely accepted to be the oldest Human Realm on the continent of Agnostos, having been set up around 1450 by Maximus the Stalwart. Since then, it has been the forefront of defense against Orcish invasion to the North as well as being a key focal point of research and knowledge throughout the Agnostos. The current King, Honorius II, is struggling to contain the third Orcish wave to the North as well as dealing with potentially nefarious Kitsune infiltrating his Court, and many claim he is totally insane. History Werrirund is a nation steeped in history, both in great battles and in domestic intrigue, being over 600 years old. Early History The legend reads that Maximus the Stalwart landed in the bay of Werrirund around 1450, and fought many a battle for survival against Orcish tribes that littered the Northern half of Agnostos at this time, alongside great Giants. Supposedly, Maximus slew the great Orc Warlord Shaz-Maga, allowing his people to take refuge in the fertile river deltas of the Tabernicus and the Absisus rivers. As the small settlement grew, attracting travelers from the East, they gradually expanded North-West, up along the rivers under the heirs of Maximus. Interestingly, the Royal family of Werrirund are famous for having only one son per father - Maximus only had one son, who grew up to rule, and so did his son and then his. This unusual trend is supposedly a blessing by the Gods, protecting Werrirund from internal strife or secession crisis, since no one dares doubt the legitimacy of the line of Maximus. This means no daughters or brothers exist of the line, with the child being the sole member of his house after the passing of his father. This obviously carries inherent risk should the heir be assassinated or killed before siring a child, but it has not come to this yet. Further Growth Werrirund grew to be a powerful nation, both militarily and economically, sustaining a lot of maritime trade with the elves to the south. In 1644 the College of Ctesiphona was set up in the Captial city, Illatica. This grew to be the great Bastion of knowledge in the Human world, and after the establishment of the École in Meloria maintained close relations with its partner college (and then with the Iezygan College in 1921). Throughout the 18th Century the Orcs of the North, now hemmed in by the borders of Werrirund, became more organised and led greater attacks into the North of Werrirund. Supposedly King Galba slew the last Orcish Giant in single combat in 1730, however whether this is true or not is questionable. Galba's son, Melodicus II, set up a defensive line of forts and watchposts along the Northern Border throughout 1755, which became to be known as the Melodicus line. These still exist to this day, although many are updated and many are currently overrun by the Orcs due to the neglect of King Honorius II. The city of Trier is the key hinge upon which the Northern defenses are organised, and the whole Northern Border Territories are highly militarized. The Orcish Waves Werrirund has born the brunt of many an Orc invasion, however the end of the 19th Century showed a marked change in the organisation and tenacity of the Orcs to the North. Traditionally the Orcs had been sparsely spread across the Northern lands of Nurlenvyord, where groups of Orcs had no incentive to organize and unite, and outside contact was minimal. However with the colonization of Abenvyord this forced the Orcs into an increasingly barren and small area of Northeastern Agnostos now known as the Orcish Tribelands, or the Steppes of Giants. In 1870 a great Orc leader, Khadba the Deathless, emerged from the ranks of many Orcish warlords as a great leader. He united five of the great tribes into a mighty host that surged into Abenvyord and Werrirund from the North. Whilst Abenvyord and Nurlenvyord bore the brunt of the first Orc Wave, the orcs reached the Eastern Bank of the Tibernicus where it joins the sea, within view of the city of Illatica. Khadba was slain outside the city of Cordavon in 1901 and the Orcs dispersed and were driven back in a rout. For 50 years, the Orcs remained quiet, however the start of the 1950's showed a greater unity in the Orcs once more. In 1955, Mqar the Brave of the Giants of Miggitz hosted a great battle, challenging all other Orcs to become the supreme ruler - something he won, with the help of a dark necromancer known as Gelthari the Greenfriend. He then led a great Orc invasion of Werrirund, reaching right into the shadow of the Cymphree mountains but were unable to reach Illatica. Gelthari was slain by a rival orc and Mqar's power dwindled as the Orcs were gradually driven back to past the Melodicus Line. The cities of Trier and Thragos were badly damaged in the invasion, and the consequences of the invasion still lie heavy upon the people of Werrirund. Recent History After the defeat of the Second Orc Wave, Werrirund underwent a great period of rebuilding under a relatively good King, King Ardenor. In 1984 he died, leaving the Kingdom to his son, Honorius II. He continued the project of gradual rebuilding and growth, supported by income from slavery - which whilst not legal, is turned a blind eye to when taxes and levies can be placed on ships at harbor in Werrirund. The last twenty years have seen a marked increase in the number of Kitsune, both in the Kitsune straits to the South and permeating into Werrirund. These strange creatures have inhabited the unusual jungles of the Kitsune straits for over a thousand years, but the last twenty years saw their population explode. They can blend effectively into society and are supposedly totally neutral creature, although some doubt the true alignment of many of these creatures (see Krondan, RIP). Werrirund once again came under Orcish attack in 1996 - a confederation of four Orcish tribes, including two who participated in the first Orc Wave of 1870, launched a massive attack into Werrirund and Abenvyord. Still undefeated, Werrirund continues to desperately defend itself against this unknown force uniting the Orcs, who have already bypassed Trier and are closing in on the City of Thragos. Honorius took a Kistune into his Court in 1997, known as Miyaro the trickster, in order to entertain himself with the unusual tricks the Kitsune are capable of. Honorius has slowly crept into madness, since whether malign or not, Kistune have detrimental effects on human sanity when exposed to their true form for much time, and this has massively hampered Honorius' defense of the Northern realms against the 3rd Orc Wave, to the point where he has totally retreated to his private quarters and abandoned his regal duties. As a result, the state is now being organised by the dukes of Northern Werrirund, mainly by Anderville II, Duke of Thragos and Scipinia Basphus, Duke of Basphus. However Honorius appears to be suspicious of them making a power grab, and is impeding them at every step, causing a great deal of issues in defending the huge Orc invasion. Geography & Climate Werrirund borders the river Shallanga to the South, and has two great deltas of the Absisos and the Tabernicus in its heartland. As a result, the land is highly fertile, particularly towards the South where it starts to become sub-tropical. Flooding is relatively minimal however, since the water table is naturally low and the deltas are sprawling wells to hold water. To the West, the shadow of the Cymphree mountains create a much harsher yet still arable land, although there is relatively little settlement towards this end of the land, those that do are heavily tied to the Vanguard Dwarves for their sustenance and prosperity. The city of Illatica lies on a raised bedrock of Basalt, protruding partly out in the sea and back several miles inland. Whilst the surrounding areas are less appropriate for farmland, they have provided ample materials for the great walls of the city as well as much of the spectacular architecture throughout the nation. The nation is divided into 7 duchies, each ruled by a Duke with the exception of Illatica, which is ruled by the King. The regions are Illatica, Firstfall, Norafont, Llanica, Thragos, Basphus and the Border Territories. Cities and Population Illatica The capital city of Werrirund is Illatica, situated between the mouths of the rivers Absisos and Tabernicus. A vast city, it sprawls far beyond its high defensive walls into the countryside beyond. Home to the College of Ctesiphona as well as the palace of the King of Werrirund, Illatica is a beautiful city of fine architecture and the learned arts. It also sports an enormous port, known as First Step Harbor, which can hold more than 500 ships, including the military fleet that Werrirund maintains. Trier Whilst nothing like Illatica in any sense, Trier is considered by many to be Werrirund's second city in terms of importance. a large city built atop a hill called the Esquillion Hill, it is surrounded by a dense network of watchtowers and forts that form the hinge of the Melodicus line. It lacks any of the fine architecture of Illatica, or the frivolous establishments that spawned from its decadence - everything in Trier serves a purpose. Whilst home to mostly military personnel, the city sports a sizable population of civilians who prosper off the trade and needs of the military presence. As of February 2002, the city of Trier has been overrun by the Orcs and no human lives there. It is supposedly being used as a base of operations for the Orcish assaults. Thragos Thragos is the second largest city in Werrirund, and currently the hub of coordinating the defense of the realm under the guise of Duke Anderville II, Duke of the city. Without this enhanced military presence, Thragos presents itself as a hub of domestic trade - lacking the same international port that Illatica uses, Thragos is a natural center point for those bringing their wears from the rich countryside of Werrirund and benefits greatly from this. It's position of the North side of the Tabernicus between two tributaries mean travel is quick up and down the fast flowing river. Asbosta Asbosta is one of the oldest towns in Werrirund, having been set up by monks coming over from the East as a place of reverence of the past. Now home to a sizable selection of people from all walks of life, the city lacks the connections and locale that give Thragos and Illatica their economic advantage, but the historical sites and artefacts that reside within Asbosta ensure a high traffic of people. The Abossus of Werrirund In the Town of Asbosta lies the Abossus of Werrirund, a great crypt turned museum/shrine where the great legends of Werrirund are kept, studied and stored as well as many ancient artifacts dug up from many years ago. Alincya Current Events Party Interactions Category:Realms of Agnostos